The present invention relates generally to the field of rider control systems for handlebar steered vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to an integrated rider control system which integrates a handlebar with various controls, accessories and displays.
Conventional handlebar assemblies typically include a tubular member transversely positioned with respect to the longitudinal axis of the bicycle, motorcycle, or other handlebar steered vehicle. These conventional tubular handlebars can be formed into one of a number of different shapes, such as a straight bar, a U-shape, and a ram horn shape. These handlebar assemblies commonly have additional equipment such as vehicle controls, accessories or displays. Controls typically include devices such as shifters, brakes, etc. Displays can include devices such as shifter displays, computer displays, etc. Accessories typically include devices such as bells, bags, horns, etc. Typically, this equipment is mounted on the tubular handlebar assemblies with clamps, bands, clips or other substantially exposed fasteners. Often the mounting of this equipment on the tubular handlebar is performed on a piece-meal basis.
A representative prior art structure of a handlebar assembly is shown in FIG. 1. The prior art handlebar assembly of FIG. 1 uses a cylindrical tubular metallic handlebar 10 having a plurality of accessories 11 clamped on to the handlebar assembly leaving a number of sharp metal surfaces and fasteners exposed. The equipment mounting on the prior art handlebar structure encroaches into the rider""s space and reduces the locations available to the rider for gripping the handlebar assembly.
Existing handlebar assemblies for handlebar steered vehicles and handlebar mounted equipment, however, have a number of further drawbacks. First, existing handlebar assemblies provide limited surface area for the mounting of existing additional equipment. The limited availability of mounting space on existing handlebar assemblies contributes to improper, inefficient or ineffective mounting and location of the additional equipment. The improper mounting configurations of the additional equipment can obstruct the user""s view, encroach into the riding space of the rider, and reduce the surface area and the number of locations available to the rider for gripping the handlebar assembly. Moreover, the tubular shape of existing handlebar assemblies severely limits the number and types of compatible fasteners for the mounting of the additional equipment to the handlebar assembly.
Second, existing handlebar mounted equipment is substantially externally mounted has exposed clamps, clips, cables and fasteners. These existing exposed accessories, controls, displays, clamps and fasteners often include sharp metallic surfaces all of which can, and often do, cause injury to a vehicle user who contacts these devices during operation of the vehicle. The prior art solution has been to employ a cover, such as a soft cap, over the exposed sharp metal surfaces or fasteners. The exposed cables and wires connecting the equipment are clumsy and susceptible to entanglement with and damage by foreign objects during operation of the vehicle. The externally mounted equipment can be easily removed or broken away by thieves or vandals. This susceptibility of existing equipment to theft severely limits the user""s ability and freedom to easily store or leave the vehicle unattended. Further, the externally mounted equipment are often and easily dislodged from their desired positions by contact with the user or a foreign object leading to premature failure or contributing to repeated and excessive readjustment of the equipment.
Third, existing handlebar assemblies for handlebar steered vehicles can fail, leaving the user with severely limited ability to control the vehicle and increasing the probability of serious- injury to the rider or others. Existing single-bar handlebar assemblies will often fail in environments in which large stresses are placed on the handlebar, such as occur in mountain biking and other off-road applications.
Finally, existing handlebar assemblies are typically axially symmetrical and has a pair handgrips or a pair of control actuators on each side of the handlebar assembly that are difficult to align with respect to one another. The user often must make repeated xe2x80x9ceye-ballxe2x80x9d adjustments before obtaining the desired symmetrical and rotational positioning of the handgrips or the actuators.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a handlebar assembly for handlebar steered vehicles that provides for integrated attachment of various equipment. In particular, it would be advantageous to provide an integral rider control device that integrally and receivably accommodates equipment. What is needed is an integral rider control device that contains includes additional mounting surfaces and receiving ports for equipment. There is a continuing need for an integrated rider control system that ergonomically optimizes the location of hand gripping surfaces and the positioning of equipment such that the rider""s view is not obstructed and encroachment into the rider""s space is minimized. There is a need for a rider control system that is adaptable to a greater variety of fasteners and fastening techniques. It would be advantageous to provide a rider control system that eliminates sharp metallic surfaces projecting from equipment and their fasteners. There is a continuing need for an integrated rider control system that minimizes the amount of exposed cables extending between the equipment. What is needed is an integrated rider control system that integrates equipment into the control system thereby significantly reducing the susceptibility of the equipment to theft or dislocation by contact with the rider or foreign objects. There is a need for an integrated rider control system that allows for easy, accurate and efficient alignment of hand grips or actuators with respect to each other. There is a need to provide an integrated rider control system having a fail safe design configured to back up the primary load bearing rider control assembly. It would also be advantageous to provide an integrated rider control system with a greater hand grip adjustment range of motion than existing handlebar assemblies. Finally, it would be advantageous to provide an integrated rider control system that includes the features specified above and has an inherent aesthetically appealing appearance.
The present invention provides an integral rider control device for a handlebar steered vehicle. The integral rider control device includes an elongate integral support structure, a plurality of non-tubular mounting surfaces and a central region. The support having a left end for receiving a left a handgrip and a right end for receiving a right handgrip opposed to the left handgrip. The plurality of non-tubular mounting surfaces are formed in the integral support structure between the left end and the right end thereof. The mounting surfaces are each configured to receive a respective piece of equipment selected from the group consisting of controls, displays and accessories. The central region of the support structure configured to pivotally couple to the vehicle along a steering axis of the vehicle.
The present invention also provides for an integral handlebar for a handlebar-steered vehicle. The integral handlebar includes an integral elongate body having a left end adaptable to receive a left handgrip and a right end opposed to the left end and adaptable to receive a right handgrip. The body has a general surface. At least one receptacle is formed to extend inwardly from the general surface of the body and at a location between the left and right ends. The receptacle is adapted to receive a predetermined piece of equipment selected from the group consisting of controls, brakes and accessories. A depth of the receptacle is pre-selected such that the piece. of equipment will be substantially flush-mounted with respect to the general surface of the body.
According to another aspect of the invention, the integral rider control device includes an integral support structure having upper and lower, substantially parallel elongate spars formed with the integral support structure. The lower spar is configured to pivotally couple to a steering axis of the vehicle.
The present invention also provides for a one-piece handlebar for use in steering a vehicle having a wheel turning on a steering axis. The handlebar includes a left end for receiving a left handgrip, a right end for receiving a right handgrip, and a center section disposed between the left and right ends. The center section has an elongated upper spar and an elongated lower spar. The upper spar is spaced substantially above the lower spar. The lower spar has at least one non-cylindrical equipment mounting surface. A steering coupler is formed on the lower spar for coupling the handlebar to the steering axis of the vehicle
The present invention also provides for an integrated rider control system adapted to integrally support equipment for a bicycle. The integrated rider control system includes an elongate stem having a frame end and a stem head, an elongate integral support structure pivotally coupled to the head of the stem, and left and right mandrels outwardly projecting from left and right ends of the integral support structure. The stem is configured to removably connect to a steering axis of the bicycle. The integral support structure includes a plurality of non-cylindrical mounting surfaces. The mounting surfaces are configured for the integral attachment of the equipment.
The present invention also provides for a handle bar assembly for a bicycle. The handlebar assembly includes an elongate rider control device and a cushionable member. The rider control device has a left end, a right end and a middle portion disposed between and spaced from the left end and the right end of the rider control device. The cushionable member is matably received onto a non-cylindrical receiving surface formed in the middle portion.
The present invention also provides for a rider control device for a bicycle having a longitudinal axis. The rider control device includes an integral body, a first display receptacle formed in the body and an axis of the receptacle being angled in an inboard and rearward direction with respect to a vertical reference. The body has a left end for receiving a left hand grip and a right end opposed to the left end for receiving a right hand grip. The first display receptacle is formed in the body to be offset from the longitudinal axis. The first display receptacle is adapted to receive a display to be viewed by the rider. The axis of the receptacle is angled in an inboard and rearward direction with respect to a vertical reference.
The present invention also provides for a rider control device for a bicycle configured for integral attachment of at least one piece of equipment and at least one cable. The rider control device includes an elongate member having at least two gripping surfaces and inwardly extending side walls that form an elongate open recess disposed between left and right ends of the member. The recess is configured for receiving at least one piece of equipment. The member is configured to be pivotally coupled to the bicycle. The recess is configured to receive one of at least one of the attached pieces of equipment and the at least one cable.
The present invention also provides for a control pod adapted to contain a plurality of controls for a bicycle handlebar. The control pod includes one or more actuators selected from a group consisting of a brake lever, a gear shifter, and an integrated brake gear shifter, a housing attached to and covering a portion of the actuator, and at least two receptacles defined within the housing. The housing is configured to axially couple to an end of the bicycle handlebar and for rotational movement with respect to the end of the handlebar along an axis extending through the end of the handlebar. Each receptacle is configured to receive one of the control devices for the bicycle.
The present invention also provides for a control assembly for a bicycle handlebar assembly. The control assembly is configured to attach to a mandrel of the bicycle handlebar and to include at least two controls. The control device includes a positioning surface configured to extend in a plane substantially perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the mandrel and to contact a stop coupled to the handlebar assembly when the control device is attached to the mandrel.
The present invention also provides for a rider control device for handlebar steered vehicles adapted to connect to a mandrel attachment. The rider control device includes an integral support structure configured to be coupled to a handlebar steered vehicle. The support structure has left and right mandrels outwardly projecting from left and right ends of the support structure, respectively. The support structure includes at least one substantially cylindrical sidewall outwardly projecting from at least of one of the left and right ends and extending along an axis substantially parallel to an axis of the mandrel. An edge of the cylindrical sidewall includes a plurality of outwardly projecting detents. The edge of the member is configured to engage, and allow for discrete rotational positional movement of the mandrel attachment, with respect to the mandrel.
According to another aspect of the invention, a control assembly having at least one stop and at least one mandrel for a bicycle handlebar. The control assembly includes a housing configured to slidably mount to the mandrel of the handlebar and to contact the stop of the handlebar. The housing includes a plurality of receptacles, a mandrel attachment coupled to the housing, and a fastener configured to couple to the end of the mandrel and retain the housing on the mandrel. Each receptacle of the housing is configured to receive a control.
According to another aspect of the invention, a rider control system for a bicycle includes a handlebar assembly, an upwardly projecting stem connected along a steering axis to the front portion of the bicycle, and a rider control device coupled to the stem and transversely positioned with respect to a longitudinal axis of the bicycle. The stem has a stem head connected to a distal end of the stem. An operating height adjustment range of the assembly extends from 0 to 245 millimeters above a base of the stem head. An operating reach adjustment range of left and right ends of the control device of the assembly extending from 0 to 185 millimeters fore of the steering axis and from 0 to 129 millimeters aft of the steering axis.
The present invention also provides for a bicycle safety system for a bicycle. The bicycle safety system includes a handlebar assembly connected to the bicycle and a garage door opener coupled to the assembly.
The present invention also provides for a one-piece molded handlebar for use in steering a vehicle having a wheel turning on a steering axis. The handlebar includes a left end for receiving a left handgrip, a right end for receiving a right handgrip, and a center section disposed between the left and right ends. The center section has an elongated upper spar and an elongated lower spar. The upper spar is spaced substantially above the lower spar. A steering coupler is formed on the lower spar for coupling the handlebar to the steering axis of the vehicle.
The present invention also provides for an integral rider control device for a bicycle. The control device includes an integral support structure having upper and lower, substantially parallel elongate spars. The lower spar is configured to pivotally couple to a steering axis of the vehicle. The lower spar has an upper surface. The upper and lower spars have an upper and lower spar centerlines, respectively. The upper spar centerline is positioned forward of the lower spar centerline. The upper spar has a rear margin that does not occlude a rider in a typical, semi-upright riding position from viewing the upper surface of the lower spar.